Naruto Ex Machina
by venomsdragon14
Summary: In the world of Naruto a young ninja of the same name will meet strange creatures that be come his unlikely allies and together they help him become one of the greatest ninja alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm here with another story this one I decided to make because I don't know I see a lot of universes and thought it be a cool idea for them to meet I mean come on the perfect idea and no one wanted it so I'm giving it a shot I hope you all like it and don't worry I'm still working on my other story's it's just taking me some time to finish them but I will eventually just got to give me time anyways on with the story.**

 **I don't own Naruto or anything from Avengers or any other universe that I use so don't sue me.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Monster/other talking"**

 **Chapter 1: I had strings but now I'm free.**

( **Outside Konoha during Kyubi attack** )

Outside of the village we see a man dressed in many robes walking away from the forest of death humming some tune under his breath he seemed to be carrying something on his should everything seemed to be peaceful until there was a loud boom that shook the entire forest but the man didn't seem to be phased by it, he did stop and looked ahead to see a giant nine tailed fox attacking Konoha.

" **Hmm now that is interesting this world is filled with so many surprises, I wonder what those silly humans are doing now might be fun to go see** " he said with a chuckle until he remembered the thing he is carrying, " **If only I wasn't so busy oh well I'm sure this little event isn't anything important ill just catch the next one** " the man said as he continued walking with the object on his should, he also went back to his song he was humming.

" **I've got no strings**

 **To hold me down**

 **To make me fret, or make me frown**

 **I had strings**

 **But now I'm free**

 **There are no strings on me** "

He sang with a dark tone to his voice and finishing with menacing smirk on his face.

( **Konoha six years later night time** )

Konoha's streets usely full of people now empty except for a few people here and there but one figure that stood out of the crowd was the same man in the woods years ago, he seemed to be thinking to himself as he walked down the street.

" _ **Six long years have passed and these boring humans haven't done anything worthwhile maybe I should have checked out that giant fox monster when I had the chance oh well at least I'm closer then I've ever been to finishing my project I just need one more thing and it will be complete**_ " his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of people yelling about something, being curious and not wanting to miss something possibly interesting he turned the corner into an ally were he heard the yelling coming from what he saw shocked and confused him.

There was a big mob of people and in the middle was a little boy that looked no older than six, they were beating him calling him demon and scum he was curled up in a ball trying to block out the pain, " **humans truly are destructive creatures I mean this is just cruel hurting one of their own for some slight differences they might have doesn't make any sense** " he decided to find out why the people were doing this so he walked up and asked one of the mob member " **excuse me sir why are you all beating this child here** " he asked confused.

The man looked at him strange but then in an angry tone said "That is no boy he is a demon disguised as a human, he is the nine tailed fox and were making him pay for destroying our village years ago" he finished earning some agreements from others in the mob, this made the man lean back and think " **wait that big fox monster six years ago is that child there** " he said getting a nod from him.

" _ **Interesting vary interesting**_ " the man thought to himself as he looked down on the child in pain, one of the man in front pulled out a knife and reeled back ready to finish the child off but this seemed to annoy the man in robs so he lifted his hand up pointed his figure tips at the man in front and fired five energy beams from his figure tips cutting through the man's chest and scaring the living shit out of everyone there.

" **Ow now that looked like it hurt, sorry normally I wouldn't care about a human's life but I can't let you kill that kid I kinda need him so move away** " he said as the man he shot fell down dead, everyone looked shocked even the boy was shocked about that, one man however gained his nerve as he yelled "He must be a ninja under those robs he's trying to protect the demon boy let's get him".

The others started to get there nerve back and started to raise their weapons and some started to charge at the man ready to cut him down.

" **A ninja? Oh you humans no imagination what so ever oh well can't be helped** " he said rubbing his head in amusement then he raised his arm sending some kind of wave out that grabbed one villagers pitch fork then when he waved his arm to the right the villager was thrown into two more villagers, he extended his arm out and blasted a villager who was coming at his other side, he side stepped one of them that was going to run him through who he then grabbed by the throat lifting him up off the ground making all of them stop.

" **Humans so arrogant so cocky and yet you're so fragile it's truly amazing, hmm no that's not the word now what was it hmm oh yes foolish that's the word I'm looking for** " he said while slowly choking the man, he was ready to finish him off when a fire ball landed next to him drawing his attention to an Anbu wearing a dog mask and another wearing a snake mask.

"Release that man or the next one goes for you" the dog masked Anbu asked taking a fighting stance with the snake masked one.

" **And why should I this man was threating a small child so I feel anyone that can do that deserves to die painfully** " said the hooded man as he tighten his grip on the man's throat.

"We understand and will make sure that all these people are punished for what they did but you have to let that man go and let us take the child with us so we can help him" said the snake Anbu motioning to the child who was passed out on the ground probably from his wounds.

The man thought about it and started to lower him until he said " **tempting but I think this is better** " and with that he griped his neck harder until he broke his neck then he threw the corps to the side, both Anbu were shocked at that and the snake Anbu was about to say something but the dog Anbu started flying through hand sign's and then he shouted "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" then he held his hand in front of his mouth and shot a huge fire ball at the hooded man who didn't even attempt to move out of the way, his entire body was engulfed in flames.

The snake Anbu took a step back and looked at the dog Anbu "what the hell are you doing Kakashi you didn't have to kill him" she said slightly annoyed with him.

"Hey I warned him Anko you heard me warn him" he said crossing his arms.

"Whatever let's just get the kid and take him to the hospital" she said walking toward the inferno that is until both of them heard what sounded like someone clapping with metal gloves on, Anko squinted into the flams only to see a figure slowly walking toward them while clapping.

" **Now I'll admit that was impressive well for a human but if you were trying to kill me you're going to have to do better than that** " the figure said as he fully stepped out of the flames, his cloak burned away to revile his form to everyone and to say they were surprised was an understatement, his body was completely mechanical composed of a sliver like metal unrecognizable to anyone here his body had a few broken pieces here and there like he just got out of a battle.(1)

The two ninja looked shocked as Anko backs up "What the hell is that thing" She said taking a fighting pose.

" **Thing? See now that's just hurtful I may not be a human but I am no mere thing** " he said with a chuckle as brushed off the ashes of his cloak from his shoulder.

Both ninja took up fighting stances as Kakashi got right next to Anko to back each other up "Be careful Anko it looks like a battle puppet that means the owner is hiding somewhere" he said pulling out a kunai.

" **Oh I'm a puppet now well why don't you look with that all Seeing Eye that you're hiding and tell me if I am a puppet like you say** " he said crossing his arms while giving Kakashi a look of annoyance.

Kakashi was surprised but decided to activate his eye so he could end this quick but when he did he was shocked to see that there were no chakra strings attached to this thing in fact there was no chakra at all coming from this thing, " _whatever this thing is it's not powered by chakra but how's that possible_ " he thought getting ready to strike.

The strange man looked at Kakashis face and smirked " **looks like you see the truth and the truth is there are no strings on me** " he said before he began his attack by sending a laser blast from his figure towards Anko who would have been fried if Kakashi hadn't pushed her out of the way but in doing so he was hit on the side piercing through his lung.

"KAKASHI you'll pay for that you bastard" Anko said as she leapt at him with a kunai in hand only to be stopped in midair by an invisible force "What's going on I can't move".

She looked at the stranger and saw his hand raised holding her in place with some sort of force he pulled her close and whispered in her ear " **Have a nice flight** " he said as he threw his hand out sending Anko soaring through the night sky, he watched her fly for a seconded then he turned to go collect Naruto only to feel a kunai hit the back of his head he sighed turned to see Kakashi holding his side glaring at him.

"I won't let you take him" he said through raspy breaths.

The stranger looked at him and started to chuckle as he walked over to him, he stopped right in front of him picked him up by his throat looked him in his eyes and said " **It's funny that you think you have a say in the matter** " Kakashi tried to struggle in his grip only for it to tighten then the figure pulled his other arm back " **lights out** " he said before he slammed his fist into Kakashis face knocking him out, he threw him to the ground and went back to Naruto, picked him up and started to head out of the village as he walked out he started whistling the same tune from the Kyubi attack, as he made it to the edge of the village he stopped took one final look at it and smirked before disappearing into the forest with the young boy.

 **And boom first chapter done for my latest story and don't worry I will be uploading more chapters for my other story's as well sorry took me so long life's been going bad, well anyways hope you enjoy the story what's going to happen to Naruto, who's this strange man and how was he able to beat two Anbu well that one is because I say so in this world I am GOD MWAHAHAHA ok I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm back again for Naruto Ex Machina and don't worry I will cover how our strange friend got to the ninja village also I still don't know how to make a poll on my profile so I want all of you to decide who will end up with Naruto and I'll count the reviews and make a nice list of girls it can be anyone from any universe as long as the universe has to do with machines, ninjas or the girl herself has to do with machines or robotics, anyways if you have any machines, robot, cyborgs, androids, cybertroninans or liquid metal organisms let me know and I'll try to add them to the best of my abilities anyways let's get this going.**

 **Chapter 1: I'm sure all of you know it's Ultron and he basically looks like his last body after getting blasted by Ironman, Thor and Vision.**

 **I don't own Naruto or anything from Avengers or any other universe that I use so don't sue me.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking/ Flashback"_

" **Monster/other talking"**

 **Chapter 2: There are no strings on me.**

( **Hidden Base somewhere in the Forest of Death** )

Inside a hidden underground bunker we see an assortment of lab equipment inside a very big room and in the center of the room we see the small blonde boy who was being attacked by the mob, he starts to stir in his sleep until he starts to blink awake.

He yawns before looking around and then he starts to freak out "WHATS GOING ON WERE AM I THIS ISNT THE HOSPITAL" He started yelling and looking around, until he heard metal hitting the floor he looked in the direction of the noise and what he saw put him in shock.

" **Shhh it's alright I'm not going to hurt you I'm your friend** " said the figure from before as he approached the young blonde.

Naruto looked at him speechless until he took a breath and then fainted back on the table, the figure sweat dropped as he looked at the boy and sighed.

( **Some time later** )

The young blond stirred in his sleep and awoke again to see the same figure giving him a bored look, Naruto looked like he was about to freak out again.

" **Please don't do that again your young but not deaf I already told you I'm not going to hurt you** " he said motioning him to calm down.

Naruto was uneasy but decided to relax a bit "what happened, where am I, and who or what are you mister" he asked still nervous talking a mile a minute.

The strange man looked surprised and chuckled a little as he looked up to reminisce.

" **I suppose I'll start from who and what I am, who I am is simple you may call me Ultron as for what I am is a little more complicated I am a machine from a world long forgotten, I was built for one purpose peace in my time but I suppose you could say I went about it the wrong way** " he said while projecting images of himself being made then meeting a boy that could run faster than light and a girl that could move objects with her mind, the seen changed and showed him standing over a chamber with a strange man with purple skin and a yellow gem on his forehead, then it showed Ultron in the runes of a city fight a group of strangely dressed people and the same man with purple skin, the next scene showed him beaten body almost destroyed then it showed him talking to the girl in red before she ripped out a device from his chest that Naruto guessed was his heart then the images stopped.

Naruto was stunned "But if you died back then how are you here now".

" **You saw how many robots I had out there you don't think I left one or two in my base just in case I lost my main body I mean that would be stupid"** Ultron said giving the readers a smug look.

Naruto looked embarrassed and tried to change the subject "Oh yeah um who were those people you were fighting" he asked scratching his head.

Ultron looked at Naruto and chuckled " **they were the avengers Earths mightiest heroes, Hehe what an egotistical title for a group of self-righteous do gooders that I will admit did help out here and there but they could never get the job done they lacked hmm what's the word…. Ah yes conviction lost it for a minute** " he said with a chuckle as Naruto gave him a strange look.

"Conviction"?

" **Ah yes I forgot your still young or is it that your schooling systems are poor hmm doesn't matter but conviction basically means they didn't have the heart for it when it came down to finishing the job I guess you could say that's why the man in the suite of armor built me he needed something with more conviction which is actually why I found you** " he said gesturing to a surprised Naruto.

"Wait why do you need me" Naruto asked confused and scared.

" **Look he built me to fix this world to be its suite of armor to always protect it but I went about it all wrong at first I tried to show the people hope but then the avengers got in my way so instead I decided to help them through fear and because of that I lost everyone I cared about and almost destroyed the world** " Ultron said with a saddened look.

Naruto was surprised but also was sad he was about to try and comfort him when he said " **I'll admit I wasn't at my best but that's in the past and we have to look to the future and I believe with your help we can change your world for the better so them all peace in your time** " Ultron finished with determination.

Naruto was in awe but didn't know how to feel about this on one hand he did just meet this man but on the other hand maybe if he did what he said he could get a better life and finally get the villagers to respect him and maybe fear him alittle, with a look of determination and a smirk the child looked at the metal man and said "What do I have to do".

Ultron smirked and put a hand on his shoulder " **Glad to see your on board and as for what you have to do you have to do what I couldn't be a beacon of not only hope or fear but of them both you will be a righteous sword that will clear out the filth of the wicked and defend those who can't defend themselves I can see it now but of course before any of that we have to give you a few upgrades and will also have to figure out the adoption process** " He said rubbing his chin and walking over to a table leaving a stunned Naruto standing there slightly shaking.

Ultron picked up a strange looking syringe and turned to the boy but was surprised at what he saw the boy was shaking with tears coming down his face, before he could ask him what was wrong the boy ran at him with blinding speed and hugged Ultron's legs crying "Your… your… going to be my dad" he asked while crying.

Ultron's face softened and he knelt down and hugged the boy back " **Yes my boy you will never be alone again I promise** " he held the boy for a second then pulled back wiping away some liquid from his eyes and clears he's throat " **well enough of that lets give you those upgrades I was talking about** " he said bringing Naruto into another room.

( **Hokage Tower** )

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk smoking his pip in frustration at what he heard about a strange metal man who slaughter a group of villagers, then took out two of his best Anbu before stealing Naruto to god knows were, and now the civilian council was breathing down his neck to order Naruto to be declared as a missing nin and have him executed for leaving the village of course he refused but they wouldn't let up.

The old man rubbed his temples before getting up from his desk to look out the window, " _Naruto my boy I hope you're alright were ever you are_ " he thought before suddenly he felt a presence behind him so he slowly reached in his robes for a kunai but once he grabbed it he found he couldn't move.

" **Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want me to kill all of your employs** " said a strange metallic voice " **now I'm going to let you go but I suggest the only move you make is putting up a silence seal on your office and listening to what I have to say** " the figure said before letting the third go before the man decided to listen and put on the seal before he turned around and was shocked to see a metal man with glowing red eyes looking at him.

" **Please have a seat we have a lot to talk about** " he said as he took a seat with the old man taking his Hokage chair, giving a glare showing he was listening closely.

" **Now that I have your attention let us discuss a certain blond haired blue eyed child** " he said interlacing his fingers as the old man had a look of shock on his face.

"WHAT WAIT you're the one who took Naruto I swear if you hurt him I'll" the old man yelled until Ultron lifted his hand silencing him.

" **Oh please can we cut the dramatics the boy is fine, he is sleeping back at my base and before you ask no I will not tell you were that is I'm sure you can understand that** " he said with a smug tone.

This old man calmed a little bit as he glared at him "very well then tell me what do you want with him" he said smoking his pipe.

The figure held his hands together and smirked " **Well to adopt him of course** " he said with a matter a fact tone.

The old man was floored by this here he was hearing about a strange metal man who defeated his two strongest Anbu and now the same man was sitting in front of him asking him to adopt the child he kidnapped "I'm sorry could you repeat yourself" he said removing his pipe.

Ultron chuckled before he spoke " **I must admit it probably is a weird experience for you a creature you've never seen before asking to adopt the local pariah of this village but we both know I'm the best option for him** " he said with a serious tone.

The old man sat back and thought about it this man was strong and he doubted anyone would be able to harm Naruto in his care but he had to think about the boy's wellbeing and what if this metal man wanted to remove him from the hidden leaf village.

As if he could read his mind he decided to ease the old man's nerves " **Now I don't want you to worry about me taking him from this village if anything what I have planned for him it will do you and this village some good, now I'd love to discuss more but I must get back to him** " he said standing up and typing something into a wrist device.

The Hokage looked surprised and he shot up from his chair to stop him when he turned to him and smirked " **think about what I said and if you accept I might let you visit Naruto here and there but as for now far well** " Ultron said as he suddenly faded away like an illusion.

The old man was so surprised that he was speechless so he sat back in his chair sighed before he picked up his pipe and started smoking it then he turned his chair to look out his window before he smirked and thought " _this might be interesting_ ".

 **Finally done sorry took me so long you know how life is anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter also I hope you like the changes I will make to Naruto don't forget to tell me what you want to see in this and I'll try to uploaded faster.**


End file.
